1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network-based business-to-business (B-2-B) and the like collaborative processes. The preferred embodiments provide a network or web-based system and method for, among other things, facilitating the exchange of information between parties in business launch centers and other environments.
2. Description of the Preferred Environments
The preferred embodiments of the present invention can be employed in various collaborative processes. Illustrative collaborative processes include, as some examples: a) management and technology consulting services and solutions business processes, including, e.g., business launch center processes; b) relationship management processes, including, e.g., customer relationship management (CRM) and partner relationship management (PRM) processes; and c) other collaborative processes involving multiple companies and/or entities.
With respect to management and technology consulting services and solutions businesses, a consulting firm, such as ACCENTURE™, the assignee of the present invention, may provide management and/or technology consulting services and solutions business processes that are enhanced by its various affiliations, alliances and/or venture capital connections. Related activities often involve the collaboration of efforts between individuals both internal and external to the consulting firm.
With respect to customer relationship management (CRM) and partner relationship management (PRM), CRM may include, for example, the overall processes of marketing, sales and/or services within an organization. PRM, a subset of CRM, may include, for example, the application of relationship management strategies and technologies to the needs of indirect sales channels or the like. These activities may also involve the collaboration of efforts between individuals both inside and outside of a particular organization.
Exemplary collaborative processes within which the most preferred embodiments of the present invention can be employed are used in business launch center environments. A business launch center may, for example, provide new businesses, including startups and corporate spin-outs, with the resources to rapidly and successfully build, launch and scale their business. For example, a launch center may bring clients a blend of skilled people, a range of business and technology assets and a network of business and technology alliances. A launch center may provide people with expertise in substantially all aspects of starting up a new venture—e.g., from business plan creation, to launching, to scaling. A launch center may include an alliance network having local and/or global partners (e.g., venture capital firms, law firms, technology partners, accounting planners, tax planners, etc.) that are all able to leverage their offerings and/or expertise for the new company. A launch center may, for example, leverage appropriate assets and connect a company with preferred partners. A launch center may also assist in accelerating the build-out of, as some examples, some of the following business capabilities: strategy and business development; alliance management; marketing and sales; products and services development; fulfillment and logistics; financial management; and/or organizational development. In some cases, a plurality of launch centers can be established, with each covering portions of a marketplace, such as geographic sections of a marketplace.
Various preferred embodiments of the present invention can be used to greatly facilitate the above and/or other collaborative processes.